


"Holy Shit" Is An Appropriate Reaction

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, Getting Together, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles has fantasies about Derek's fingers. And slow boning. It's a problem.





	"Holy Shit" Is An Appropriate Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here. ](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/162093131291/can-you-imagine-the-first-time-that-stiles-finger)

 

Can you imagine the first time that stiles finger himself? Just being curious, a little touch. Then, it became more regular, starting to imagine someone. First, is was Danny (cuz Danny is hot), Scott (No homo,Bro), Jackson (is an asshole, but hot too. But, when is Derek who becomes regular in his imagination, he start to worry? Ok, he is not blind, but is Derek, is a grumpy wolf... sexy grumpy wolf.

Anonymous

 

Well, not to break anyone’s brain, here, but my personal headcanon is that Stiles was exploring his body quite a long time before the law would like, and by the time he even meets Derek, fingering himself is already a common part of his jerk-off routine. Not every time, because a quick jerk in the shower or under the covers is all he really has time and privacy for, usually, but when he has time? Yeah, his ass gets some attention too. 

And as for problematic people featuring in his sex fantasies? Yeah, he’s old hat at rolling with that too. He’s got an active imagination and a high libido, and Scott’s mom is really hot, okay? Not that he’s ever gonna  _tell_  Scott,  _jeez_. No need to be a bad bro, here. 

Bottom line, Stiles has made his peace with whoever pops up in his head when he’s getting off. Danny, Jackson, Danny WITH Jackson, Lydia (a lot), Lydia and Jackson, Lydia and Jackson and Danny, sometimes all of the above with Stiles thrown in too. Not to mention an endless list of others.  And that’s just the people he’s around on a regular basis. Anyone he meets on the street is fair game. The hipster chick with all the piercings he saw at the library, the silver fox walking his dog down the main street in very short shorts, that one underwear ad that keeps coming up on TV and distracting him with all the perfectly cupped boobs - hell, even his teachers make it into his spank bank sometimes, though he draws the line at Harris. Even Coach has his good sides. (It’s the legs. They’re nice. Good calves. Shut up.)

What all of this is leading up to, is that when Stiles meets Derek he’s not even remotely surprised or concerned that Derek pops right into his head the minute he gets horny. Considering horny was at least 50% of what Stiles was feeling when they met it was inevitable, really. (Scared and surprised made up the other 50%.)

What IS surprising is that, eventually, the fantasies don’t really… stop. 

Usually, once the jizz has flowed and he’s cleaning up the mess, whoever was in his head in various states of sexiness are simply gone. Wherever the hornies go, they take his fantasy sex fiends with them.

Except Derek.

It’s nothing short of disturbing the first time Stiles realizes he’s still lying there, jizz slowly drying on his stomach and lube still squelching between his ass cheeks, several minutes after getting off, and pondering if Derek might be a snuggler after sex. 

And it gets worse. He’ll be eating cereal, and wonder if Derek is a Lucky Charms kinda guy, or more of a Special K health nut. He’ll be flipping through channels, and wondering if Derek is watching that same History Channel feature on Mayan architecture. He might be. He’s a history nerd. 

It gets really awkward once Stiles starts fantasizing about slow boning. He’s never done that, not even with Lydia. It usually doesn’t do it for him. It’s too slow and subtle, he needs it harder and faster and preferably filthier to even maintain a decent hard-on. But just imagining Derek whispering sweet nothings in his ear, both of them fully clothed, is enough for Stiles to actually have to slow down to not jizz his pants. 

It’s a problem. 

However, it’s nothing even close to the kind of problem that emerges the day Stiles happens to phase out watching Derek’s hand flip pages in a book, and suddenly have the supremely unwelcome thought that those fingers would feel really nice in his ass, so much thicker than his own… 

Yeah, Stiles gets a massive, inconvenient boner in the blink of an eye, and Derek glares at Stiles until he makes his escape, metaphorical tail between his legs, because oh god, _awkward_. 

It becomes a thing. A shitty, awkward, unwelcome yet pervasive thing. Stiles cannot stop thinking about Derek’s hands, and it’s at least three instances of damn near getting caught masturbating by his dad, because he couldn’t wait for him to leave before shoving something up his ass and imagining it’s Derek’s fingers. 

The sheriff knows something is going on, but wisely doesn’t ask, and doesn’t comment on the sudden increase in daily showers unless Stiles uses all the hot water. 

What's worse is that Derek is definitely also aware of Stiles’ frequent boners, and is predictably annoyed, because, okay, teenagers get boners, but it’s happening at least once every time Stiles is even in the same room with Derek, and it’s undeniably a pattern now. 

But, pattern or not, it’s honestly surprising for Stiles to realize that all of Derek’s glaring wasn’t so much annoyance over Stiles’ stupid, uncontrollable hormones, but rather annoyance with himself for apparently  _liking_  it. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles is still saying after about half an hour of heady making out, during which Derek looks torn between horny and annoyed, and even that does it for Stiles. “I mean…  _holy shit_. You  _like_  me.”

“Shut up,” Derek snarls, and goes back to mauling Stiles’ neck in the  _best way_.

“But seriously. Holy shit. Hoooooly shit.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I’m not kidding, Derek. Holy shit. My mind is blown.”

“Clearly not to the point of speechlessness, unfortunately,” Derek huffs, and Stiles applauds his ability to form words with so many syllables at this point, because he’s definitely hard against Stiles’ hip.  

“Holy shit, dude,” Stiles says again, because it bears repeating.  _Derek Hale is into him_. Derek Hale of the glorious beard and leather jacket. Derek Hale the grumpy, vaguely stalkery, and snarky werewolf. Derek Hale who’s kind of an asshole and could do with several wake-up calls on how to  _people good_. Derek Hale… with those fingers Stiles has been weirdly fixated on for months now. Fingers that are steadily inching up under Stiles’ shirt,  _holy shit_. 

“Oh, shit, I need your fingers in me  _yesterday_ ,” Stiles moans, and Derek stops dead.

“… what?”

“Never mind, don’t worry about it, holy shit, keep going-”

“No, hang on… my  _fingers?_ ”

“Uh… yes?” Stiles isn’t sure why Derek is being so weird, but at least he isn’t running for the hills, so there’s still a chance they could get back to the kissing and the groping.

“You don’t want…” Derek is looking really odd and constipated now. “I mean… do you…”

“Oh, I want all the other stuff too, sure,” Stiles babbles, hoping he’s picking up what Derek is only barely putting down. “All the fun, sexual activities in many positions, many times in a row. And also like… snuggling and breakfast and, I dunno, dating? Is that a thing we could do? Cause I’m down.”

Derek keeps looking more and more stunned, and it’s getting to the point where Stiles’ boner is flagging a little from how weird it’s getting, which is saying something considering he’s jerked it to Coach Finstock’s calves. More than once.

“You wanna  _date me_?”

“Uhhh… yeah?”

And that’s how Stiles learns that most, if not all, of Derek’s annoyance was due to thinking that yet another person liked him for nothing more than his abs or how good he could fuck them. Having his  _fingers_  appreicated was enough of a shock, but for Stiles to actually like him as a person? Yeah, Derek needs a minute to process.

Anywho, that is the story of how Stiles’ inconvenient boners and creative imagination landed him an awesome boyfriend with very talented (as it turns out) fingers, and  _thank you baby jesus and all the angels_ , Derek is more than willing to put them to use  _any time Stiles wants_. 

 _ **Holy shit**_.


End file.
